Rekindled
by EnticingHell
Summary: Its been two and a half months since the break up, what will happen if Isabelle and Sweet Pea give it another go?
1. Ch. 1

It's been two and a half months since Sweet Pea and Isabelle had broken up. Two and a half months of not feeling his touch, hearing his voice whisper her name, no smelling his signature scent of Old Spice, no helping him gel his hair and messing it up.

Two and a half months ago Isabelle was in a bad place. She felt isolated from everything and every one, like no one was there for her and no one wanted to be. That included Sweet Pea. He'd felt distant, so far that when they were together, she could reach her hand across the room and still not be anywhere near him.

Since then, she had begun to learn the basics of yoga, study healing crystal stones, focus on keeping her room plants thriving, and even writing her own stories.

Isabelle tried her best to avoid him at school. Even though it was a mutual end-of-relationship, she wasn't comfortable being around him, even in their classes. It wasn't like she was very close with any of the Serpents, but she missed Toni and Fangs. Though the both of them had clarified that she was always welcome to hang out with them.

Eventually, Isabelle was cast upon the crowds of Southside High as a loner. A loner was also the term that described her before Sweet Pea had Swept her off her feet. Eating in the library, detesting partner projects, walking alone in the hallways.

She did her best to avoid conflict between Serpents and Ghoulies alike, but it was almost as if they pitied her, and so they treated her like she was invisible. Isabelle wasn't sure if that satisfied her or not.

It was a Friday morning before summer break, the last day she would have to walk past Sweet Pea in the halls until September. Isabelle pushed herself to get a shower and get dressed, choosing her favourite high waisted black skirt, and tucking in a white t-shirt. She slid on her black ankle boots and tied her long blonde hair up into a pony with a white scunchie. Yes, Isabelle thought to herself, I'll go for my usual black and white aesthetic today.

School dragged on and on and by lunchtime, Isabelle felt the need to follow everyone else, and skip the last two classes. Everyone usually left, it's just the fact that Isabelle didn't know what she'd do if she actually skipped. After the bell that signalled the beginning of lunch rang, she made her way to the library and grabbed a couple of novels to take home for the summer before the librarian could notice.

She sneakily snuck them into her bag and then slyly backed out of the library, and by large mistake, into the back of someone who was standing right near the doorway.

"Watch where you're going, fuckface." came a growl. Isabelle turned to see that it was in fact, Sweet Pea. "Iz, sorry. You're not a fuckface. I expected some prick that was looking to get his teeth smashed."

"No fuckface here, just me, on a stealth mission from the library." she shrugged, a nervous smile on her lips.

"As usual. Did you just steal books to read over summer break?" Sweet Pea asked, raising a brow.

"How did you know?" she asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I just know Isabelle Miller." he gave a shrug.

Isabelle sighed. "And here I was, thinking I had changed so much in the last two and a half months that you wouldn't even recognize me anymore."

"That's impossible, Iz. Hey, a bunch of us are meeting at the Wyrm right now for a few drinks. Want to come get a buzz on? End of school celebrations." The tall boy grinned.

This could go one way, or another. Isabelle could choose to go home, curl up with one of her stolen books and a cup of tea, or she could tag along with the Riverdale misfits for some drinks. Well, it is summer.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there." she decided, immediately regretting it.

"Great, I'll save you a seat at our table." Sweet Pea gave her a wave and took off down the hallway, reconnecting with his group of friends.

After Isabelle was finished kicking herself in the teeth for giving in, she walked down the road to the Whyte Wyrm to meet her ex and his friends. That didn't sound stupid or anything. In order to avoid backing out due to her anxiousness, she focused on the clicking of her heels against the pavement until she reached the Whyte Wyrm, pulling open the heavy door and making her way into the smell of cigarettes, joints and alcohol. The seventies music played in the background, bass thrumming and the crowds voices overpowering the song.

Isabelle spotted Sweet Pea sitting at a round table next to Fangs and Toni. Figuring she would only get carded and turned away for ordering a drink, she decided to just go sit without an alcoholic beverage to hold on to.

Fangs and Toni looked up as Isabelle approached the table from behind Sweet Pea, and they waved. "Hey, stranger!!" Toni called, clearly already on the booze. Sweet Pea automatically jumped up and pulled out a chair for Isabelle.

"Hey." she replied over the music, and then nodded in thanks to Sweet Pea. "Always a gentleman." she smiled.

"Of course." Sweet Pea nodded back.

"Hey, Iz. Have a beer." Fangs grabbed an unopened bottle out of his bag. Isabelle gladly accepted, knowing that the operators at the Wyrm didn't care if you drank, you just couldn't be sold their liquor.

"Thanks, Fangs. Get ready, it's been a while." Isabelle grinned and grabbed the bottle opener from Sweet Pea, flicking off the cap and taking a swig like it was orange juice.

"She's still got it!" Toni applauded, and Isabelle pretended to bow. The pink haired girl scooted her chair closer to Isabelle's. "I've missed you so much." she wrapped her arms around Isabelle.

"Aw, T. I've been lacking some vitamin pink in my life." she responded, causing Toni to burst out laughing.

"Fangs! Take me to the jukebox. I need some Led Zeppelin up in here!" Toni jumped up, as did Fangs and Isabelle watched as the two slightly tipsy Serpents made their way to the large sound system.

"Thanks for coming, Iz." Sweet Pea said over the music, taking a drink of his own beer.

Isabelle shrugged. "It's not like I had anything better to do." she replied, smiling. "I missed it here." There was once a time when the group of four had spent many an evening at the Wyrm, playing pool, dancing, getting very, very drunk.

"I missed you. I mean, we all missed you." Sweet Pea was quick to cover up, running a hand through his hair before falling to his chest, twirling around his dog tags.

Isabelle didn't have a chance to reply, as Toni and Fangs soon came back. The afternoon soon turned to evening, and one beer for Isabelle soon turned to six. The four were all burning out and decided to take off home.

"Thanks for the great time, guys. Need to do it again soon!" Isabelle told the group, while they all clambered out the door from the Wyrm.

"Anytime Iz, you're my favourite and I love you." a drunk Toni kissed her cheek, pulling back and giving her a wink. "Fangs! My noble steed. Whisk me home." after saying goodbye to Sweet Pea and Isabelle, Fangs hauled Toni up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll walk you home." Sweet Pea smiled down to Isabelle.

"I can walk myself home, thank you very much." Isabelle replied, causing Sweet Pea to chuckle. he could always hold his liquor better than her.

"Not in those heels, Princess." Sweet Pea grabbed the bag she had slung over her shoulder which was weighing her down. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady as they walked up the road. "Hey, what I said earlier about missing you, I actually meant it. I always see you alone at school, alone walking, alone everywhere and I feel like that's my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Pea. I'm like a living organism that doesn't need to travel in a pack." she shrugged, doting on his words. Isabelle never really thought about this. "I miss you too."

It seemed as though Sweet Pea didn't know how to reply, and the two walked in silence until they reached Isabelle's driveway. "Come around again, will you? We always need a fourth for pool." he returned the bag to her shoulder, leaving goosebumps where he touched her.

"Yeah, of course. Just text me." she smiled up to the boy who first held her heart. He smiled back, and a moment later he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Isabelle against his chest. Her old safe space. She wrapped her own arms around his waist, breathing in the old smell of him. A second later, he pulled back far enough to catch her lips in a kiss, and Isabelle was surprised to find herself kissing back.

Sparks flew as once was a burnt out flame reignited.

A/N: Hi guys! thanks for reading. This is for sure going to be a multichapter fic! enjoy!!


	2. Ch2

"Get the fuck out, Isabelle! I am so fucking done cleaning up after you! You're not my fucking child!" Smash. Another hole in the wall. This wasn't new, Isabelle's step father was a maniac.

"Iz, go. I'll text you when you can come back. Go." her mom said, pushing Isabelle out the door. All she had was her phone and the clothes on her back. Holding back tears, she ran down the steps and out into the night.

He goes by Rick, her step father. Time after time, fight after fight, Isabelle's mother always chose his side, afraid for herself, and not for her only daughter's safety. All she did this time was take an empty water glass from her room, setting it by the sink and intending to wash it after she made herself a sandwich.

All it takes is a small spark like that to ignite an evil flame.

Shoving her hands into her sweater pockets, Isabelle walked up the sidewalk and aimlessly walked the streets. She was so used to being on the short end of the stick. As she walked, her mind played back the night over a week ago where Sweet Pea had kissed her. He hadn't tried to gain further contact with her since that night. Toni had, though. She had told Isabelle how giddy Sweet Pea was the next day.

As she walked alone, the only light came from the moon and street lights. The Southside is not the safest place to be at night, and there was no guarantee as to how soon her mother could calm down Rick.

Isabelle pulled her phone out of her pocket and hastily texted Sweet Pea.

'I need you, meet me at the Quarry, please?'

Within seconds came a response.

'Be right there.'

When Isabelle got to the Quarry, Sweet Pea was already there, seated atop the stones by the waters edge. Isabelle guessed that he could tell something was up, because he immediately asked so.

"What happened?" he indicated for her to sit beside him.

"Rick. Who else?" Isabelle responded. Sweet Pea had saved Isabelle from Rick situations many a night. He was constantly begged by her not to do anything about it, not get caught up in it, and he obeyed. She took her place by the boy who used to hold her night after night.

It took him a moment, but Sweet Pea eventually responded by slipping off his leather Serpent jacket and wrapping it around Isabelle, followed by his arms. She was once again in her safe place and allowed her tears to flow freely into his chest. He gently patted down her hair and held her against him, his grip tight as her body shook with gentle sobs.

After she came down from her emptying of emotions, Isabelle wiped her eyes on her sleeves and pulled back.

"That cry was more than just about tonight, wasn't it? More than just Rick is bothering you. I haven't seen you cry like that since your cat passed away."

Sweet Pea asked. Damn he knew her well.

"I'm alone, I'm all alone, Pea. I have no friends, my own mom can't be around me without throwing me out of the house. I don't know why i'm telling you this." she shoved her head into her hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"Iz, shut up. I still really care about you. I'm always here for you. You're not alone. You have me." Sweet Pea told her, in a pleading tone, rubbing circles around her back. "Come stay at my place tonight. I'll take care of you."

Isabelle looked up and met his eyes, which were still dark in the moonlight. He seemed genuine, but she was still confused. "Why? I mean, we're broken up. Why do you want to help me?"

"You know why, I've been where you've been and if you were in my life at that time, you would have done the same for me." Sweet Pea stood, and held out a hand to her.

Isabelle took his hand a moment after contemplating. In silence, the two climbed onto his motorcycle and he took her back to Sunnyvale Trailer Park.

Sweet Pea lived alone in his small trailer, and Isabelle practically lived there last summer, back when negotiating was impossible with Rick. For a summer night, all was quiet in the small area aside from a couple of people hanging around bonfires.

Sweet Pea pulled up next to his home and the two climbed off, their hands interlaced as Isabelle took a glimpse into her past.

Last summer, the two of them sipping their beers on the front porch. Now, it was Sweet Pea saving her from a night in the streets and inviting her inside. They entered, and the set up of the trailer had barely changed at all.

"It's clean." Isabelle remarked, and Sweet Pea chuckled.

"I get bored." he replied, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her into his room. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Don't be stupid, Pea. Stay in here with me." Isabelle smiled, pulling him in behind her. She didn't feel like being alone tonight.

Isabelle looked around at the room, painted a light grey with dark brown curtains and in the corner his bed, which was covered with a black and grey striped duvet. Sweet Pea's room always had such a comforting and inviting feel, though she felt like a stranger amongst its midst.

While off in her day dreams, Sweet Pea had pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants for her to sleep in. "They'll obviously be a bit big, but i can tighten the drawstring for you." He turned to his closet to hang up his Serpent jacket, and Isabelle used that moment to switch out her hoodie for his shirt, which fell to her knees. Sweet Pea turned just as her shorts hit her ankles and he blushed, turning again.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not like you haven't seen my knees before, Pea. It's fine." Isabelle laughed, and set the sweatpants back in the dresser and climbed into his warm and comfortable bed. She turned and faced the wall so Sweet Pea could do the same, the two of them in silence until she felt the mattress shift beside her, and she turned to face him. The two lay facing each other, and Isabelle allowed herself to stare, tracing the outline of Sweet Pea's features in the dark, the only light coming from a streetlight that was outside his window, illuminating her face.

"You're so beautiful, Isabelle." her name rolled off the tip of Sweet Pea's tongue as smooth as ever.

"You're so handsome." she replied, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

The two of them knew what was coming, and within the moment Sweet Pea was closer, his lips hovering over Isabelle's. "Can I kiss you?"

Isabelle ignored the question and pressed her lips to his soft ones, her mouth moving gently and slowly. Sweet Pea returned the simple movements, and his hand came to rest at the back of her neck, holding her to him.

Soon, they pulled away, but they were closed together than before.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Isabelle. I left you alone. I knew that was your worst fear." Sweet Pea said softly, moving his hand to rest atop her side.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I did it to myself, Sweet Pea. You don't have to take care of me." Isabelle murmured back, clutching both hands to her chest.

Sweet Pea sighed, and she knew he still felt guilty. He raised his hand and ran in through her icy blonde hair, playing with the locks in between his long fingers. He said no more, nor did Isabelle. She soon turned to face the wall, and Sweet Pea took this as an opportunity to fold himself around her, one arm under Isabelle's pillow, another draped over her waist.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.


	3. Ch3

-Two and a half months ago-

The break up.

The town of Riverdale was pouring rain, a sure sign that spring had spring, and the long, frigid winter had come to an end.

The last few weeks had been rather lonely, as her boyfriend of almost a year, Sweet Pea, had been heavily involved with the Serpents and doing secret jobs that he wasn't allowed to disclaim to Isabelle. Sometimes she wondered if it would make a difference if she picked up and left, moving somewhere far, far from Riverdale. That's how Sweet Pea made her feel now. Yes, she still loved him, but she wanted a relationship with him, not a dead end road.

Isabelle walked through the streets, her boots splashing in the shallow water that gathered on the sidewalks, and her raincoat hood pulled over her icy blond hair. She was walking Sweet Pea's trailer. They had planned a day of movies and popcorn and cozy snuggles.

When she finally reached his trailer, she knocked on the door just to have it pulled open by Sweet Pea, who was pulling on his leather jacket. He looked surprised to see her. No kiss, no smile.

"Hey, Izzy. What're you doing here?"

Isabelle stepped in and out of the rain. She ignored his question. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm headed to Centerville with Fangs and some others. Making some money." He sat down in a kitchen chair and laced up his boots.

"So, we're not having a movie marathon day?" she leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Shit, that's today? Thought it was next week. Mind if we take a rain check? Gotta run." Sweet Pea stood up to push past her, but Isabelle wouldn't budge.

"Pea, I only ever see you at school now. Why can't you give me any time?" She asked accusingly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she confronted him about her worries. "I miss you, but it doesn't feel like you want me in your life anymore."

Sweet Pea slumped back against the kitchen counter. "You know I want you around, Iz. I'm just busy." he shrugged, his face expressionless.

"Sweet Pea, I want my boyfriend. I know you go do these jobs to make money to keep living here, but this happens all the time, not with jobs. When you want to go out with Fangs, when you want to go work on your bike or your truck, I get you wanting time alone, but all I give you is time alone! We haven't slept together in almost a month, Pea!" Isabelle exclaimed, not feeling sorry for rambling.

"Just go, Isabelle. I don't understand what you're saying and I don't have the time to." This time Sweet Pea managed to push past her and outside, into the rain, Isabelle following suit.

"I don't think I can be with you anymore." Isabelle told him, causing him to stop in his tracks, the rain accumulating on his leather jacket and dripping down the side. He turned to meet her tear welled eyes. "I don't feel your love."

"If that's what you want. I'm not stopping you." Sweet Pea replied, and Isabelle still didn't see a change in his expression.

"Is it what you want?" Isabelle asked, her voice breaking. She hated herself for showing signs of weakness.

"Sorry, Isabelle, but yeah." he broke eye contact from her and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Fine." Was all she could get out, before trudging past her once true love, her shoulder brushing his elbow.

Sweet Pea grabbed the fabric of her rain coat, turning her towards him. For a second it looked like he was going to say something, apologize, but instead he dropped his hand and shook his head, and Isabelle turned away, running as fast as she could out of the rain and out of Sweet Pea's sight.

Present day.

Sun shone through the curtains on Sweet Pea's window, directly onto Isabelle's face. She had been awake for the last half hour, too warm and too nervous to get up or wake up Sweet Pea. Instead, she lay and listen to him sleep. She was tucked against his chest, and he was snoring softly.

She was still confused about their kisses, especially the heated ones from last night. Isabelle had no idea if Sweet Pea intended on getting back together or if he was just bored and felt sorry for her.

Soon enough, he stirred, rolling onto his back and stretching his legs out long, his head turning to meet Isabelle's gaze with his own sleepy eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." Sweet Pea's morning voice was terribly raspy and deep, it gave Isabelle butterflies.

"Hi." she smiled, pulling the duvet to her neck.

"Sleep well?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear, his fingers warm on her cold skin.

"As well as I could with your snores." this made him chuckle.

"Sorry, I'll try to not breath in my sleep anymore." he responded with a wink.

For a moment, the two just lay there, and the quiet near drive Isabelle insane. "I should get going, I got an all clear text from mom. She dropped Rick off at the bus station. He's working in Centerville a few days a week."

Sweet Pea sighed, rubbing his hands on over his sleepy face. "I'll make you a tea to go, then. I'll give you a ride."

"You don't have to do that, Pea. I can walk, really." she sat up in the bed, propping herself up on her elbow, looking down at his pale, handsome face. "I'll just take the tea." Isabelle grinned.

Sweet Pea laughed and pushed himself out of bed and out of his room, and Isabelle heard him fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove. She then heard tinkering around in the cupboard, and as she made her way to the kitchen upon getting dressed, she was amused to see it was an old black travel mug of hers that she must have left behind after the break up.

"You kept it." Isabelle observed, coming to stand beside Sweet Pea as he mixed sugar and milk into her steeped tea.

"Of course I did. Just a little bit of sugar, right?" Sweet Pea asked, and Isabelle nodded. He held a spoonful up to her mouth for her to try.

She sipped it, and gave him an approving nod. "Somehow you make tea the way I like it better than I do." Isabelle said as he twisted the lid on and handed it to her. "Thanks, Pea. For everything." she gave him a genuine smile, then walked to the door, prepared to leave before Sweet Pea grabbed her wrist, spinning her in for a soft kiss on her lips, holding his mouth there just a second longer than a peck.

Isabelle smiled against his lips, and when he pulled away, she sighed. "I'll see you on Monday." she told him.

"See you then. Text me if you need me." he gave her a wave before she slipped through the door, her nice, fresh cup of tea in hand and confused emotions in her head.


	4. Ch4

A/N: Sorry for the wait!! better late than never! There's sensitive scenes in this so be warned, but hopefully all is enjoyed (:

Warnings: swearing, domestic violence.

Isabelle was awakened in the middle of the night by the sounds of stomping feet, slamming doors and raised voices. She hurriedly shoved her phone into her pocket and cracked open her door to see what was going on.

"I'm fucking canned, Marg! They fired me! Three weeks in! Now you can't afford to feed your little girl. She's old enough to get a job and be out on her own!" Rick shouted, and Isabelle crept down the stairs to see Rick holding a bottle of liquor, standing in the front door entrance.

"Isabelle isn't going anywhere, Rick. You got fired, that's your problem not ours! I want you gone!" Isabelle's mother screamed back.

Suddenly Rick lunged for her, slamming her mother against the wall. "I ain't goin' nowhere." He growled, dropping his arm from where he held her.

"Get away from her, you waste of space." Isabelle said in a low voice, her hands trembling as she stepped down the stairs.

"Isabelle, go. It will be best if you go." Came her mother's voice, stronger than Isabelle would have expected.

"I'm not leaving, mom." she replied, now closer to the two of them.

"Oh, you'll leave if I say, girl. Get the fuck out!" Rick screamed into her face, and Isabelle used the opportunity to try to knee him in the groin, but failed when he caught her knee and shoved her backwards, into the coffee table. the glass split off of it and some pieces sliced into Isabelle's arm. She was so filled with fright and adrenaline she never even paid attention to it. She threw herself at the man, her hands wrapping around his throat.

"I swear, you lay another hand on her and I'll break every single one of your limbs!" Isabelle snarled in his face, causing Rick to only laugh. she brought back her fist and smashed it hard against his jaw before being pulled off by her mother.

"Isabelle, go! I'll be okay!" her mother shouted as Rick stepped towards her, about to make another move when Isabelle slipped out from under him, and she grabbed her boots and ran out through the open door and into the night. She ran in her bare feet until she made it off her street, then slid her boots on her feet. Isabelle continued to walk through the night, and it only being three in the morning gave her nowhere to go.

It was only when she ended up in front a familiar trailer Isabelle knew she should have been here all along.

Sweet Pea POV

Bang bang bang*

Sweet Pea groaned as he was pulled out of a deep sleep by the sounds of someone who seemed to be hammering on his front door. He checked his digital clock, three thirty in the morning. With a groan, he pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes, heading for the door.

He switched the lock and pulled the door open, revealing a shaking, bloody Isabelle in only a t-shirt and pyjama pants.

"What the fuck, Iz?" he was immediately more awake as he let Isabelle in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Isabelle didn't say a word, just stared up at him with hurt, sad eyes.

Sweet Pea guided her into the bathroom, staring at her bloody arms. He sat her down on the toilet seat lid, and grabbed his first aid kit that Isabelle had used many a time to patch him up after a fight.

He took a seat on the side of his bathtub, laying her arms in his lap as he used a pair of tweezers and went to work cleaning the glass out of her arms and sterilizing it.

"Was it Rick?" Sweet Pea asked after a few moments, throwing the glass into the garbage and examining the rest of her cuts, before wiping them down and covering both wrists in bandages.

Isabelle nodded, and finally met his eyes. All Sweet Pea could do was busy himself and not go murder her mother's abusive husband with wiping her face with a cold cloth and tucking her into his warm bed.

Sweet Pea lay next to her on his side, his heart filled with worry. His eyes grazed the outlines of her features that he could make out in the dark, from her bright blue eyes to her softly pointed nose, turned up to face the ceiling.

"Are you okay to sleep?" he asked her, and only received a nod. "Wake me if you need anything, Iz, okay?" once again, only a nod. He watched her until her eyes closed and her breath slowed.

Sweet Pea swore to himself that he'd protect her at all costs. It didn't matter if they were together or not, he wasn't going to allow that to happen to her the way it happened to him so long ago.

Isabelle knew, she was told by Sweet Pea about the way his father used to treat Sweet Pea and his mother, knew he reason he wasn't around, and how his father is the reason his mother is the way she is today, driven mad and always with new men, men who treat her like scum. His father is the reason Sweet Pea lived alone.

Eventually, after dwelling on his past, Sweet Pea too fell into a shallow slumber.

The next morning, Sweet Pea was awakened by the sound of rustling, and opened his eyes to find Isabelle pushing herself out of bed, trying to be stealthy but also gentle on her bandaged arms.

"Where are you off to, Iz?" he said groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Home." was all she said, causing Sweet Pea to sit up.

"You're not going home, Isabelle. I can't let you." he replied, memories of last night flooding back through him, and instant anger caused by Isabelle's abuser.

"You can't tell me what to do, Pea. Thanks for taking care of me last night, but I have to go see my mom. She's probably worried about me." Isabelle looked around his room, searching for her sweater.

Sweet Pea was incredulous. "Stay here. Call your mom. Please, stay with me."

"I don't know what we are right now, I can't just stay with you. You kissed me a couple times and now suddenly you want me to move in with you? Do you not remember why we broke up?" Isabelle's face was pink with anger, standing up as straight as she could but still had to arch her neck to meet Sweet Pea's eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now, Iz. Look at your arms. He's just going to keep doing it again!" exclaimed the boy, itching to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe, but he knew he'd never let her. She was too strong for that.

"I'm leaving, Sweet Pea!" Isabelle pulled her sweater over her messy blonde hair, pushing around Sweet Pea and out of his room.

"At least just get your stuff and come back." pleaded Sweet Pea, his large hand enclosing around her much smaller one. "Then we can talk about us."

Isabelle shook her head. "Pea, I agree that we need to talk about us. But not right now. I have to go, please, just let me go!" she pulled her hand out from his and backed towards his front door.

"I still love you, Isabelle! I really fucking love you and I won't let you get hurt again!" He took a step towards her, but she clicked open the front door, pulling it open.

"We'll talk later, Sweet Pea. I'll call you if I need you." and like that, without another word, Isabelle ran out his door and into the dawn, leaving a flustered and broken Sweet Pea standing all alone.


	5. Ch5

Isabelle was completely in shock about what had just happened between her and Sweet Pea. He'd confessed his love for her, which in her opinion was uncalled for and could have just been a way to get her to stay. She wasn't sure how to respond so she ran. Isabelle soon ended back up at her house, and nervously crept in the front door. Everything looked like it had gone back to normal, the coffee table had been cleaned up, the holes in the wall covered with pictures hanging in front of them.

"Mom?" she called out, and a scent of bacon wafted from the kitchen and to Isabelle's nose.

"In here!" came her mother's voice.

She turned the corner into their small kitchen to find her mother flipping pieces of bacon in a pan, but Rick was nowhere to be seen.

Everything had gone back to normal, not a word was spoken between Isabelle and her mom about Rick, and she went about minding her own business and not getting in his way over the next couple days. One morning, she had been awakened by a text from Sweet Pea.

'Can I take you for coffee?'

Crap. She had been avoiding him as well as she could, not going out in public much and not replying to his 'Hey,' messages.

Isabelle wasn't really sure where she stood with Sweet Pea now, but it was time to talk. She definitely had recurring feelings for him and decided that it was time to admit it, but hopefully that wouldn't worsen things.

She hastily typed back agreeing to meet with him, and was soon met with a 'Pick you up in 10.'

Isabelle flew out of bed and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and topped it off with a red plaid shirt hanging over a camisole, and scraped her messy blonde hair back into a bun.

Soon enough Sweet Pea was in her driveway and she bid goodbye to her mother, ignored Rick and made her way out to where Sweet Pea idled his engine.

"Morning," he smiled, handing her a helmet.

"Hi". she returned the smile. She had to pretend that she was okay.

Isabelle clipped her helmet on and climbed on the back of Sweet Pea's bike, grabbing his denim vest on the sides and noticed the two of them were matching in plaid. She stifled a laugh as they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

They soon approached Pop's, parked and made their way inside and picked a booth.

The pair sent their orders away with a waiter, Sweet Pea for a black coffee and Isabelle for a tea with milk and a sprinkle of sugar.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day." Sweet Pea said before they could fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"There's nothing to talk about, Pea. Everything's fine at home."

"Yeah till the next time Rick doesn't get his own way, takes a swing at you or your mom and you end up back at my door." Sweet Pea shot back.

"I won't come back to your trailer if that's what your worried about." Isabelle replied, rubbing her eyes as if she had a headache.

"Isabelle, I'm worried about you. I want you to come back to my trailer, it's safer there. It's safer where he can't touch you." he replied, but quickly silenced and thanked the waiter as he brought back their tea and coffee.

The waiter left, and Isabelle had her chance to reply.

"Do you want me to just abandon my mother, Sweet Pea?" she asked, astonished and wrapping her cold, shaking hands around the warm mug of tea.

"No, your mother will be fine. I've been there, I know that you're the reason Rick gets set off, and maybe that would happen less if you're not around."

"Are you saying I'm the bomb that could hurt my mother? Because if so, that's low, Pea."

"Then I guess I'm low to the floor, Iz. Look, you know what happened with me years ago, and I'm done letting you live what I did. I couldn't escape. I'm giving you the opportunity to escape." Sweet Pea sighed, throwing his offer on the table as he sipped his coffee. He slid his fingers across the table guiding a set of house keys, the keys to his trailer.

Isabelle stared for a minute, observing the rings that entrapped his large fingers, each one with different meanings and not just to deliver a harder punch in a fight.

She knew he was right, deep down. She took a sip of her hot tea, her eyes still on the keys that sit before her. Isabelle thought about it, she really did. She wanted to stay with Sweet Pea, but would her mom be safer with her gone?

"Tell you what, Sweet Pea. Even though it's none of your business, I don't want to live with my mother and Rick, but I can't just freeload at your trailer. That's not fair to you." Isabelle finally spoke, seriousness in her voice.

"I'll help you get a job, to pay rent." Sweet Pea offered, leaning forward on his elbows on the table.

Having exhausted all other options and putting up enough of a fight, Isabelle finally pulled the set of keys from the middle of the table.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll come live with you." it was for her mother's safety, not hers. It was her mother that mattered, not her. She kept reminding herself.

"Thank you, Iz." Sweet Pea rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't know why you're thanking me, I'm not easy to live with." Isabelle grinned playfully, taking another sip from her tea. "How will I get my stuff to your place?"

"We can take my truck. Don't worry about it, I'll

wait outside if you need me." Sweet Pea shrugged.

"Can I finish my tea first?" she raised a brow.

"You and your tea. Yeah, go ahead." Isabelle watched as a lazy smile appeared on Sweet Pea's perfectly shaped lips, and she observed his eyes as he gazed out the window of the diner. Why he was protecting her and willing to become roommates was beyond her. Things hadn't exactly ended nicely between them, but that would have to be discussed later.

After many more sips of tea and coffee and some small talk about where Isabelle could put her stuff, the two paid the waiter for their hot beverages and rode back to Sweet Pea's trailer, switching out his bike for an old beat up truck that he had been working on. It didn't work the greatest, but it would do the trick.

The two soon pulled up in front of the small house Isabelle called 'home'.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Isabelle instructed, hopping out the passenger door.

"Just yell if you need me." Sweet Pea nodded, throwing a quick salute for good measure.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and took off inside, not hearing her mother or Rick around. She quickly grabbed a back pack and an her old art bag, tucking in folded shirts and pairs of jeans, some underwear and bras and books, her skincare products, and her laptop charger. Isabelle grabbed her wallet that contained the little money she had to her name, her pair of running sneakers and finally, her yoga mat and healing crystals. After three loads of items were taken to the truck, she returned to write her mother a note, but found her seated on the back deck.

"Mom? I didn't know you were home. I'm going to stay at a friends house for a few nights, okay?" Isabelle said through the screen door.

"Whatever, see you when I see you." her mother waved a hand dismissively. Suddenly Isabelle had no regret in leaving.

She heaved herself into Sweet Pea's truck with a sigh and rubbed a hand over her face, hoping to seem tired rather than upset to Sweet Pea.

"Got everything?" he asked, pulling away and down the road.

"Yeah, I've got it all." she replied, and leaned her head against the window.

"I'm sorry you had to do this, I'm just glad you're going to be safe." She eyed her arms where the glass had been. All was left were healing lines of red, the bandages having been removed a couple of days ago.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, Pea." Isabelle declared, pulling her sleeves back down over her arms.

"Fair enough. So, now for a job search. Have you thought about Pop's?" he asked, glancing sideways at the girl.

"Me, a waitress? Not sure if you knew, I'm clumsy." she laughed, and Sweet Pea joined in.

"You're right." he chuckled. "Remember the time we were down at Fangs' basement and you slipped down the stairs, landing on your ass with your beer spilt all over your face?"

Isabelle's eyes widened and she laughed harder. "Hey! That was Fangs' fault. He tripped me!"

"If that's what you claim, Princess." Sweet Pea retorted, and it was then that Isabelle and he had slipped back into their old ways. It felt like they had never left one another's side.

Silence fell upon them soon as they carted Isabelle's belongings inside and into Sweet Pea's bedroom. He had already cleared a section of his closet and some drawers, hoping she would eventually give in and come stay with him.

While they unpacked, Isabelle sighed.

"Pea, we need to talk about us." she turned to him as he hung up one of her sweaters in his closet.

"Well, you already know how I feel about you." he shrugged, placing the hanger on the rod.

"Are you sure you weren't just saying that to get me to stay with you?" she asked, refolding a pair of jeans and sticking them inside one of her designated drawers.

"I'm positive, Why would I lie about that?" Sweet Pea came to stand in front of her, and pulled her wrists until they were both seated on their now shared bed. "I'd like to know how you feel."

"I've never stopped loving you, Pea, you were my first everything." she shrugged. "But do you want to get back together?"

"I really do." he replied, meeting her gaze.

"Then let's work on it. We can start over brand new, have dates and be open and most importantly, spend time with each other." Isabelle decided.

Sweet Pea cupped her face in his large hands, pulling her in for a kiss. "Anything for you, Iz. I won't fuck up this time."

Isabelle sighed against his mouth, giving in as he pressed sweet, soft kisses upon her lips.

It was then she knew for sure, their spark hadn't really burned out.

A/N: fluffy and romantic!! hope you enjoyed! xo B


	6. Ch6

After all clothes were unpacked, laptop and notebooks set up at makeshift desk, and toiletries set up in the bathroom, Isabelle and Sweet Pea stood in front of the open refrigerator, trying to decide what to make for supper. The contents of the fridge included one jar of pasta sauce, a block of cheese, a jug of milk, three bottles of beer, a stick of butter, and various condiments.

Isabelle sighed and turned to the cupboards, pulling out a box of uncooked spaghetti noodles.

"Spaghetti?" Sweet Pea asked, looking bored.

"Unless you'd like to grab us some Pop's or run to the grocery store, yes, spaghetti." Isabelle retorted, not waiting for an answer as she pulled a pot out from the cupboard and filled it with water, turning the stove on high.

"Spaghetti it is, my little italian Isabelle." Sweet Pea said in a god awful italian accent, causing Isabelle to giggle as she leaned against the counter.

"Are you trying to sound french?" the blonde joked, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers.

"Ugh, forget it." Sweet Pea waved a hand dismissively, and started tidying the kitchen, pushing the chairs under the table and grabbing a cloth to wipe it down. Isabelle continued to monitor the pasta.

When all was said and supper was ready, the two seated themselves at the table, something Sweet Pea hadn't done in a while, Isabelle assumed.

"I have to run back to my house, Pea." Isabelle told him, breaking a silence that fell upon the two, the only sounds before her voice were the sounds of the radio and their forks scraping their plates.

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"I forgot my summer reading books for English." she explained, and stuffed the last bit of pasta into her mouth.

"Screw it, we can go buy you new books." Sweet Pea seemed dead against Isabelle returning to that mad house.

"Pea, I'll be fine. I'll jog over tonight, when Rick's asleep." she watched closely as Sweet Pea ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on his plate.

He ignored her. "Thanks for the pasta, Iz. It was delicious."

"No problem." she shrugged, grabbing both of their dishes and sticking them in the sink. After another moment of just the radio in the background, Isabelle felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. "I'm going to make you feel at home here, okay?" came Sweet Pea's deep, soft voice in her ear, and Isabelle leaned back against him, accepting the warm and safe feeling he gave her.

"Okay." she replied softly. It had been a long time since he held her like this, and Isabelle found herself cherishing it.

Sweet Pea slowly turned her around in his arms, the cold counter pressing into the small of Isabelle's back. Her eyes met his, and instantly memories from months and months ago entwined themselves in Isabelle's mind, and all she craved was him.

Sweet Pea seemed to feel the same way, because he dipped his head and caught her mouth on his gently, the kiss starting soft and slow, but after moments it escalated, a burning passion erupted between the two of them, and Isabelle found herself reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further as Sweet Pea's large hands picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, coming to rest between her legs and placed his hands on the tops of her thighs.

Isabelle twined her dainty, clumsy fingers in his raven locks, feeling one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek, and coming to rest on the back of her neck. The kisses soon slowed, and the pair came to rest their foreheads against one another's.

"I've missed you." came Sweet Pea's deep voice, his breathing heavy.

"I missed you too." Isabelle whispered back, and Sweet Pea pulled her against him, into a warm, strong embrace.

"Please don't leave me again." he said against her blonde locks, pulling her off of the counter and gently setting her feet on the floor.

"Pinky promise." Isabelle grinned, pulling back from him to extend her pinky, soon to have it crossed and wrapped with Sweet Pea's much larger one.

He smiled back at her, and Isabelle stepped away, and began pulling her boots on.

Sweet Pea crossed his arms, a confused expression on his face. "You really need your summer reading books now?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Well, if you're going to not get sick of living with me, I need something to busy myself so I don't bother you." Isabelle shrugged, throwing in a playful wink for good measure.

"At least let me drive you." Sweet Pea offered, pulling his jacket on before Isabelle could respond. Isabelle had reluctantly allowed him to give her a ride to her mother's, and soon enough they arrived, seeing every light in the small house on.

"Yell if you need me." Sweet Pea squeezed her hand before she hopped off the bike, and ran up the side steps to her house, quickly and quietly.

Her plan was to sneak in and out, unnoticed. Upon slipping in the front door and up the stairs, came a growl mixed with a shout. "Who's there?" it was Rick's voice, and he sounded drunk.

"It's just me." she called back, hoping nothing further would come of it.

Isabelle quickly grabbed an old purse and shoved in her novels, slinging it over her shoulder before she was stopped in the doorway by the man. His eyes were red and his gaze was angry, looking for a fight.

"Excuse me." Isabelle said, pushing past him, heading for the stairs.

"Now where in the fuck do you think you're goin', girl?" he snarled from behind her, reaching his arms out and pressing down on her shoulders from behind.

"Get off me." Isabelle tried to pull away from his grip, which resulted in a swift push from the nasty old man and a moment later, she was flailing down the stairs, landing at the bottom with pain in her shins and pain in her left wrist, which she tried to catch herself with. She must have screamed because her mother ran into the front hall, a petrified look on her face.

"Rick!" her mother yelled up at the old man, who was hopping down the stairs, unbothered.

"Mom, help me," Isabelle pleaded, tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at her mother, but the older woman turn and walked back out to the kitchen, knowing best to leave Rick alone.

"That's what ya get, girl." Rick scoffed, rubbing his hands together as he leaned over Isabelle.

"I think the fuck not, asshole." came a deep voice, and all of the sudden Isabelle saw a leather boot connect with Rick's groin.

"Sweet Pea!" she exclaimed, pushing herself back against the wall, watching as the tall boy in the Serpent jacket grabbed Rick by the collar and held him against the wall, feet dangling.

"You put a hand on her one more fucking time, and I come back here and cut your hands off." he said slowly and calmly through his teeth.

Rick tried to reach a hand up to come at Sweet Pea, but before it could get near him, the younger boy reacted and connected his brass knuckles with Rick's jaw, and dropped him to his feet where he crumpled to the ground.

"Come on Sweets, let's go!" Isabelle shouted, pushing herself off the ground, cradling her sore wrist to her chest and grabbing the fuming boy's hand, dragging him out of the house, the only sound to be heard was Rick spitting blood as he laughed.

The pair jumped back on the bike and sped towards Sweet Pea's trailer as fast as they could, and Isabelle could feel the anger radiating off of him and his heavy breathing. She lay her head on his back in hopes of calming him down, but when they arrived back inside, she saw it didn't help.

"I should fucking beat the prick's head in!" he exclaimed, slamming the front door and kicking a kitchen chair, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Pea, stop." was all Isabelle could plead, coming to stand in front of him. He towered over her, a fire in his eyes that Isabelle hadn't seen in so long. "Hold me." she wrapped one arm around his waist, keeping her sore one to her chest, and his arms circled around her in response.

"I'm not letting you go back there." he said, resting his chin on her head. It was like a switch had flipped the moment she touched him.

"I won't. I'm so sorry, Pea." Isabelle's eyes welled with tears again, but she hurriedly blinked them away.

"Hey, it's not your fault." he pulled back to look at her, and Isabelle regarded him, seeing a softness in his eyes, and that told her that he was calm. "Are you hurt?" he asked, finally noticing her wrist clung to her.

"It'll be okay, just need some advil and ice." Isabelle sighed, and he guided her to the bedroom, helping her undress and slide on one of his large t-shirts, and finally she held her wrist out for him to observe.

He silently danced his fingers over the injury, pulling away when Isabelle gasped with pain.

"I've seen many sprains, and that's a sprain." he muttered, and disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a wrap and advil.

With a strange expertise, he gently wrapped her wrist, and fastened it with a pin, followed by placing a glass of water and two advil in her hand.

Soon, the pair of them were tucked back into Sweet Pea's bed together, him cradling Isabelle against his side, and she never wanted him to let her go.

"Thank you. For helping me." Isabelle said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't know it was that bad. I would have gotten you out sooner." Sweet Pea sighed, running his fingers through her long strands of hair, "No one deserves to go through that."

"You went through it." she replied, remembering the poorly detailed stories of Sweet Pea's childhood.

"I couldn't do anything about it then, Iz. I can now, and that's why I'm going to protect you, you had my protection all along, but now you have the Serpent's protection too. They know what kind of man Rick is, him being a Southsider since birth. They won't let him get away with abuse." Isabelle noticed how sure Sweet Pea sounded, like he was already planning a way to get back at him.

Isabelle let out a breath. "Nothing more can be done. It's over. I don't want anyone else involved.

"Just know you're safe now, okay? You'll always be safe with me." Sweet Pea reminded her, and she nodded, tucking herself even deeper into his side, waiting for the advil to kick in and sleep to overcome her.


End file.
